Veritaserum Love Confession
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Percy Weasley is broken man when is boyfriend Oliver Wood cheats on him with Marcus Flint. So he and his brother George set into motion a plan to get Flint to confess to his wrong doings. But some of the things Marcus confesses to are a bit shocking. Could he have been wrong about Oliver all along? Could his true love have been his "enemy" all along? Will they happiness together or


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's Light the Menorah, Eastern Funfair's Snow Art, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, Pairing the Character, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Assorted Appreciation, and Days of the Year on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: F5 (song) Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve **

**Light the Menorah: 15. (dialogue) "Do you want a coffee?/"Was that a question?"**

**Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Blue (emotion) embarrassed, Purple (trait) mischievious, and Brown (trope) enemies to lovers**

**Pinata Club: Hard Veritaserum**

**Galleons Club: (character) George Weasley**

**Pairing the Character: (Pairing) Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Gingerbread - Write about something fragile**

**Assorted Appreciation: (dialogue) "(name), might I ask you a personal question regarding your dalliance with the douche?"**

**Days of the Year: March 10th Middle Name Pride Day - Write about someone with an embarrassing middle name.**

**Shipping Wars: Ship (Team) Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley List (Prompt) Fall Medium 2 List (Accidental Confession), Word count is 2,971 words.**

**Warning for implied sexual relations, mentions of roofying someone, and a bit of cursing. Also some out of character. Word count is 2,971 words. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Veritaserum Love Confession.**

Marcus should have known better than to take a drink that George Weasley had offered him. Not only were they enemies in their school years, what with the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor feud, but the fact that Weasley was a practical joker hands down. He should have known that something was wrong when he tasted some off and tangy when drank the drink. Only a drink that's been tampered with tastes tangy like that.

"Did you just roofie me, Weasley?" he hisses in embarrassment. He was Marcus bloody Flint. No one roofied Marcus Flint. No one.

George Weasley shook his head. "We just have to give the potion a bit of time to kick in," he said with a mischievous smile stretching his face as he motioned someone Marcus couldn't see over to them.

"What potion?" Marcus asked, as Percy Weasley walked over to them and sat down on George's other side. "What potion did you put in my drink?" Not that Marcus wouldn't be the first person to put a potion into someone's drink. A memory of putting some sort of potion into Oliver Wood's drink a few months ago came tumbling into his mind. He just never expected that he'd be the one to have one of his own tricks used against him.

"Oh, this one," George said holding the bottle out to him. "Do you either of you want a coffee while we wait for the potion to take effect?"

"Was that a question?" Marcus hissed his head beginning to split from both alcohol and trying to read the small print on the bottle.

George ordered three coffees. "Oh, I'm sorry is the print too small for you," he said with that same mischievous smirk on his face. "I'll tell you what it say." He took the bottle from Marcus's hand and moved his finger under the word as he said. "It says Veritaserum. The truth telling potion."

The color ran out of Marcus's face and he wished that Percy Weasley wasn't the one standing there with George. He wishes that it was any other Weasley. Hell any other person in the whole world besides Percy Weasley.

"What's wrong, Marcus?" George asked, watching him as he looked for a way of escape that would never come. "You look like you've just realized that your caught in some kind of trap. It's not a trap. But you are really going to wish you'd not drank that drink by the end of this." He looked at his watch and then turned to Percy, who nodded at him. "Shall we begin than?"

"What choice do I have in the matter?" Marcus said through gritted teeth. Every fiber in his being wanting to tell George Weasley were he could go. Meanwhile also wanting to push Percy Weasley against the bar and release all the pent up frustation and other emotions he'd been hiding so well for long from the red haired man and everyone else.

"You're right," George chuckled. "You don't really have a choice in the matter." He drummed his fingers on the bar as though in thought. "Let's start with something easy, shall we?" He smiled. "What is your name?"

"Marcus Xavier Flint," Marcus got out through gritted teeth. He hated his middle name. It was an old family name that his parents really loved. His friends used to tease him about mercilessly when he was little. They stopped once he became the bruiser he was today however.

"Alright. Is the sky blue?"

"Yes."

"When did you come out of the closet to your friends and family?" George said, seeing a couple of the patrons at the bar turn and watch the conversation happen. "Not one of those fake confessions to get people off your back but truly."

"I haven't," Marcus gritted out. "You can go straight to hell, Weasley."

"No, thank you," George said. "I haven't even begun to ask my questions yet. And these are the easy ones. Wait until I get to the next round. I'm sure you're going to love them."

Marcus could feel his ear burning in embarrassment. He knew many of his parents' friends went to this bar. It wasn't one of the bars he usually went to. Those were places he wouldn't mind having this conversation. Those places he knew no one connected with his family would overhear them. But he could already see one particular patron paying extra sharp attention to the conversation. Wishing he could melt into the floor and disappear he settled for a sharp glare at the Weasleys sitting next to him.

"I think we should move onto the next set of questions," Percy suggested, as he sipped his coffee. "Don't you, George?"

Marcus realized as he watched Percy's lips that George Weasley was only a means to an end. The person who was really doing this. The person who was really gathering this evidence against him was the red-haired man with the soft pink lips that were begging to be kissed on the other side of the idiot prankster.

"Right you are brother," George said. "You can take this next round, if you want?"

"I think I will."

Marcus wanted to run when he saw Percy put his coffee mug down and turn to face him. He didn't want to be made to confess anything untoward to this man. He wanted to keep his secret that he'd been keeping since his second year. When Percy had only been the annoying bookworm who followed Oliver Wood all over the place.

"Did you know you liked other boys back when you were in Hogwarts?" Percy whispered as he leaned closer to Marcus.

Marcus was thankful that Percy at least was being much quieter about the situation than George had been. But nonetheless he was forced to spit out the answer and he didn't do anything quietly.

"Of course I did," he said almost matter of factly.

"Since when?"

He wanted to lie and say since about their third year, when he'd lied to himself and just about everyone else about having a crush on Oliver Wood, but he couldn't. The Veritaserum in his system wouldn't let him lie about it. He ground his teeth trying to keep the truth in.

The truth was that he'd had a crush on Percy since he'd seen the redhead following Oliver Wood around like a lost puppy. He'd covered up for himself well, of course, He'd put the boy down at every chance he got which he regretted more than he could say.

"Since second year of Hogwarts," he gritted out again. Clenching his teeth to keep the words from tumbling out but failing miserably as they got out anyway.

"And you've known this person since your second year, or before then?" Percy asked, watching Marcus's teeth clench even harder if that was even possible.

"Yes," he ground out miserably.

"I've got a question," George piped up.

Both Percy and Marcus knew what this was pertaining to. Marcus wished that George would just leave that instance of instability on Marcus's part alone. But he also knew the younger man wouldn't. George obviously wanted to cause him pain for whatever reason and was dead set on finishing the job.

"Marcus, might I ask you a personal question regarding your dalliance with the douche?" George said, watching Marcus at the mention of his night with Oliver over a month ago.

"What about it? Marcus said, just wanting to get this part over with. He didn't want to think about what he'd done that night. He'd only done what he'd done because he couldn't be with the one he wanted to. So being with anyone was better than being alone.

"Did you ever have feelings for one Oliver Wood, at any point in your life?" George asked, glaring at Marcus.

"No," Marcus said, knowing there was no way around telling the truth. "I never had feelings for Oliver Wood, at all."

"Did you know that Oliver Wood and my brother Percy were dating at the time?" George asked, pointing towards Percy who had his head resting in his hands.

Seeing Percy broken like that was horrible. Marcus didn't want to see Percy that broken and down. He sure as hell didn't want to be the reason that Percy was broken and down either. But he also couldn't take back what he'd done.

"Yes," he gritted out misery in his voice. "I knew Oliver Wood was screwing your brother." He turned to Percy. "Just so you know he never really loved you anyway. Where do you think your little brother got the idea for putting Veritaserum in my drink from?"

George's eyes widened and he started whispering with Percy frantically. They both kept eyeing Marcus skeptically as they whispered back and forth. Finally finishing their conversation they both turned towards Marcus.

"Are you saying that you didn't roofie Oliver Wood, and make him cheat on me?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew that Marcus wouldn't be allowed to lie. He was still under the effect of the Veritaserum. He couldn't. "Are you saying that you forced him to drink truth serum and that was it?"

"I didn't roofie Oliver Wood," Marcus said, knowing the rest of the sentence would make him as big of a douche as Oliver was. "But I can't say that the only thing I did to him was force him to drink some truth serum." He wished he could wipe the hurt look off Percy's face. "He offered. I wasn't about to turn down a chance at a free shag."

"You've been fighting the truth potion the whole time," George observed annoyingly. "Is there something you aren't willing to tell us?"

"Yes," Marcus gritted out again, almost chipping his teeth to keep the word in his mouth.

"What don't you want to tell us, Marcus?"

"I did everything I did that night to protect your brother," Marcus gritted out. "I've been in love with him since second year." Once those words were out of his mouth he could stop the flow of words from coming. "I knew that Oliver was screwing around on him every time he was abroad. The Daily Prophet has his picture plastered all over with a different man each night with him. I wanted to make Oliver hurt as much as he was making Percy hurt." He looked at his feet. "I just didn't think about what it would do to Percy. I didn't think that he actually cared about Oliver." He looked towards Percy. "I'm sorry for hurting you. But I did it because I love you. You have to understand that…"

Percy stormed off. He didn't know what to believe any more. He knew that Marcus couldn't lie about anything he was asked about. But he also knew what Oliver had told him over and over again. His head was fighting his heart and he wished his head wasn't winning this fight. He wished that they'd never given Marcus Veritaserum. That way all the information he just learned could be considered a great big lie and he could go back to life the way it was. But he couldn't. Life would never be the same with that pronouncement.

Meanwhile back at the bar, Marcus turned to glare at George maliciously. He didn't care who heard or saw him now. This little bastard had hurt Percy too, not just Marcus. He'd more than likely convinced Percy to go along with this whole thing.

"You like taking the most fragile of people's feelings and playing with it?" Marcus yelled corner the younger redhead against the bar. "Don't you, Weasley?" He slammed his fist down on the bar not wanting to get Percy any angrier at him than he already was. "Well, let me be the first to tell you what crappy thing to do. And trust me I've done my share of crappy things. But I've never stooped to that level in my entire life."

"You don't think what you did with Oliver was stooping to that level?" George asked angrily. "You don't think shagging my brother's boyfriend was stooping to that level?" George shook his head. "It was by the way."

"No. That was just me being me. I had no connection to your brother at the time, and Oliver had told me it was pretty much over. So as far as I knew he didn't have a connection to Percy either. You're mad at the wrong person my friend."

"Why's that?" George snapped.

"You can't be mad at an untrained dog for doing something naughty on your brand new carpet, right?" Marcus said, in explanation.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question and you'll see."

"Alright," George sighed. "I'll bite. No. You can't be angry with an untrained do for doing something naughty on your brand new carpet."

"The dog is only doing what it knows how to do, isn't it?"

"So?"

"Your being mad at me for doing what I did with Oliver is kind of like being mad at that untrained dog for doing his business on your carpet."

"How so?"

"Doing what Oliver and I did that night was a normal for me. He said he was interested and I was interested at the time so I took him." Marcus spread his hands. "In my mind I was doing nothing wrong seeing as I was told it was over between Percy and Oliver." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Isn't there a common denominator here? I think there is."

"I should be mad at Oliver is what your saying? Even though he told us you forced him to…"

"And I set the record straight on that lie," Marcus said, sitting down on the stool he'd just left and waving over a bartender. "Remember our good Veritaserum helped prove that one false?"

George sighed. The anger deflating from him like a balloon deflating. He sagged into the seat next to Marcus in confusion. He then turned to Marcus the confusion still clear on his face. "You really love Percy, don't you?"

"Yeah," Marcus sighed.

A waitress wandered over and Marcus ordered himself and George a drink. It was the least he could for being a horrible person to man for years. Also for hurting George's brother like he had done.

"Doesn't matter now though," Marcus said sadly. "I've screwed up any chance I had of getting with Percy either way."

"What if you haven't?" George said, taking a sip of his drink.

"You heard the confession I made. How can that be construed as not screwing up any chance I had of being with him?"

"Percy's mad now."

"Thank you for pointing that one out. It's not like I didn't just live through that one already."

"Just hear me out," George said, waving him down. "Percy's more easily convinced to forgive than anyone else in the family is. If you go there and try to plead your case he might forgive you and you could try to begin something with him."

Marcus threw his arms around George and pulled him into a hug. "Do you think it'll work?" he asked. "What will I say?"

"Just say what's in your heart," George suggested.

"Did we go over the dog and carpet scenario?"

"Just trust me on this. It'll work."

Across town in the flat that he and Oliver used to share when they were dating Percy stared dejectedly out the window. Why did everything have to be so difficult for him? Was he a bad person? Was he being punished for some of his decisions during the War against Voldemort? Not that he didn't deserve punishment for those. He did. But not like this.

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. He was expecting company. He didn't want to talk to George after what his little plan revealed. He was pretty sure that the cherry on top of this misery sundae would be if Oliver showed up trying to get back into his life again.

"I'm coming," he sighed as he walked to the door. Not looking through the peephole he put his hand on the doorknob. "But if that's you Wood, we're over for good. No matter what you have to say. Marcus Flint set me straight about y…."

He stared in utter shock at the person standing on the other side of the door. Standing there looking at his feet and shuffling them was Marcus Flint.

"What do you want?" he asked pointedly.

Marcus didn't know how to answer. George had told him to use the words that came to his heart but there weren't any coming through. But something else was coming through plain and clear and it was coming from he guessed his heart as much as his head. Either way he intended to go with and hope he didn't get the Aurors called on him.

"Wha…" Percy got out as he was pushed up against the wall. Marcus's lips fastening to his own in bruising, searing kiss. He hadn't felt this much pleasure and passion flow through his veins since he and Oliver first started experimenting with each other in fourth year.

Marcus smirked into the kiss, as he reached behind and shoved the door close. Hands sliding down Weasley's frame and landing on the man's hips.

"Marcus," Percy moaned, when they broke the kiss.

"What do you say?" Marcus said with a wink as he lifted Percy up and nodded to the bedroom door. "Wanna give it a go?"

Percy's lips fastened back onto Marcus's in answer. Marcus knew this in way meant they were in a relationship. He knew their problems would be right there in the morning but for tonight he could pretend that Percy was his. And maybe, possibly, he would be.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Veritaserum Love Confession as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
